


The Shot Challenge (Zak One Shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Shot Challenge who can drink the most?





	

It was a cozy night in Vegas, Zak and I were just hangning around the house not doing much when I got a text from Nick.

Nick's text

Hey Zoey whats up I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that i'm going to throw at my house? Don't worry I asked Zak too.

My reply

Sure I would love to go sounds better then just sitting around here all day doing nothing.

Nick's text

Great see you guys at around 9 O'clock.

I got up off the couch going into the room Zak and I shared I walk over to the closet wondering what should I wear to the party.

"You should wear that black dress I like."

I jumped at the sound of his voice coming out of no where.

"You scared me." I said turning around to see him.

"Oh i'm sorry." He walks in and wraps his arms around me.

"Its okay." I whispered.

He smiles and kisses me then goes over to the closet and takes out the dress that he liked a lot. It was nice dress that had a diamond pin on it in the middle. It reached my knees maybe even less then that I can see why he liked it. He winked at me then walked over back to the closet probably to find something to wear. I slipped the dress on smiling to myself as i pulled my hair into pony tail. I turned around to see Zak wearing tux with tight black pants. He grabbed a white bow tie and put it on.

"So how do I look?" He asked.

I stood there for minute before saying anything cause I was admiring the view.

"You look hot...I mean handsome." I said putting my black high heels on.

He just smirked at me.

We walked downstairs glancing at the clock that read 8:45.

"shall we head to the car my darling." He said walking me to the car.

He opened the door for me I sat down he closed it and walked around to the other side.

We arrived at the party at the same time Aaron did we talked on the way in we saw a few people there. Zak went over to the small bar area were Nick was talking to the girl.

"Hey Zak I had this great Idea for having a shot challenge you and Zoey should do it." He nodded at me.

I hesitated at first only being persuade by Zak to do it for fun.

"Fine you're on then." I said grabbing one and chugging it down.

"Give me two." Zak demanded.

Oh I see how things are gonna be two can play this game then.

"Give me three." I glared over at Nick then smirking over at Zak.

"Oh you're on honey. Give me four." Zak came closer to me.

I watched as he chugged them down I was amazed. I wasn't sure if we should go on any further he wasn't acting himself.

"Come on keep going." He pulled me towards him.

"Give me five." I demanded.

After that I wasn't acting myself either my words were all slurred. As I was walking to go sit down i got grabbed by my waist and pulled into dark room.

"Hi Zoey." Zak whispered into my ear.

"Hello Zak." I whispered back into his ear.

He pushed me onto the wall and started kissing me. His hands went to the zipper that was on the back of my dress. I heard it unzip and fall to the ground. I found my self struggling to pull down his pants that he was wearing. I hear him laugh as he tugged them off and threw them across the room. I managed to slip his shirt off with out a problem. I felt his breath on my neck which gave me the chills. I closed my eyes for second. He lifts me up pressing me tighter against the wall. He starts to leave love bites down my neck. He ends up going back up to my lips. His eyes trail my whole body as I stare at his length. Things start to get heated. He thrusts into me without permission as I scream his name. He keeps going harder and faster until we both reach our climaxes.

I woke up the next morning on the floor laying next to Zak who was awake and smiling at me.

"So did you enjoy you're night." He asked.

I just glared at him I got up only to fall right back down. I glared at him again.

"Hmm now that was funny." He pulls me over to him.

"No it's not." I gave him a small kiss.

"Hmm last night was so fun..Wouldn't you agree." He said pinning me to the floor.

"I don't know do I agree or do I not.." I smirked at him.

"Don't make me do it again." He whispered.

"Try me." I whispered back.

He smirked at me.

"I love you." He said carrying me over to the bed.


End file.
